Just Another Day for Vegas Graveshift CSIs
by csifan2694
Summary: It's a normal day in the Vegas Crime Lab. Very mild. Lotsa GSR at the very, very end. My fisrt FanFic.


A/N This is my first FanFic., so it should just be one chapter. That may change.

Don't know if there are any spoilers. This is before season 8.

I don't own CSI, or anything related to it. This story is totally out of my head. I would like to own CSI, but I don't see that ever happening.

Gil Grissom walked into the break room to find his entire team waiting for him. Greg, Warrick, and Nick were discussing the new video game that Nick had gotten for his birthday. Catherine was informing Sara about Lindsey's latest boyfriend.

"OK guys, time for assignments. Warrick, you and Greg have a 419 in the desert, the address in right here. Nick and Sara, you have a B&E at a major jewelry store on the Strip. Here's the paper. Catherine, you have a B&E at another store, near Nick and Sara. It's a clothing store. I will be in my office, going through the mountains of paperwork that has accumulated, before Ecklie has my ass. I'll see you later. Have fun…"

He smiled at all of them, then turned and headed to his office, wondering why on earth he had to do all the tedious paperwork that night. He hadn't worked a case in awhile, and he had cabin fever.

Warrick and Greg got to their scene, and processed it fairly quickly. They took the evidence back to the Lab, and processed it. It was fairly evident that their killer had not been very careful, and was most likely an amateur. They got a hit on a fingerprint, tracked the guy down, and brought him in. He spent five seconds looking at them, and then started talking about how he did it, why he did it, and that he was indeed confessing. Warrick looked at Greg, and they were both thinking that this had been one of the easiest cases they had ever worked. They took the file to Grissom, who approved it, and he signed off on it. Warrick and Greg retreated to the break room, and waited for a new case to come in. When shift was over, they met the rest of the crew for breakfast at their usual restaurant.

Nick and Sara went to the store, and talked to the manager. It seemed that while the owner had been closing up, a masked gunman had stormed in, and demanded all the cash at hand, and all the jewelry that was in the cases that the manager had been helping the owner put away in the vault they stored jewelry in. They had given it to him, and he had run off, and got into a car. The manager had gotten a glimpse of the license plate, and had the letters and the first number. He had given it to Brass, who gave it to Nick, lead CSI on the case.

Nick took statements, while Sara took a look at anything that the intruder might have touched, as he was not gloved, or so the owner said. She scored a print from the counter by the register, where the robber had placed his hand when he was collecting money. They swept the scene for any more evidence. They got in their Denali, and went back to the lab. They gave the proper evidence to the proper areas of the lab, and took the rest to one of the layout rooms available. They also got a hit and brought the guy in. He claimed innocent, but had no alibi. He also demanded a lawyer when they told him all the evidence pointed to him. They had him backed into a corner, and managed to prove him guilty, as he had dirt on his shoes that matched dirt traces found in the store. They also took the file to Grissom, who approved and signed it. They then joined Warrick and Greg in the break room, and followed them to breakfast.

Catherine got to the store, and found that the B&E was actually a fake out. They had made it up. The responding officer had not recognized a fake, and had called CSI. Catherine was pissed. She called Grissom on her way back to the Lab.

"Grissom"

"You are NOT going to believe this."

"What, Catherine? I'm very busy going through this paperwork. Ecklie has been in here twice. Complaining that I take forever. I want to disprove that as soon as possible."

"My B&E? The one on the Strip? The one in the clothing store?"

"I know which one, get to the point" he said loudly.

"It was a total fake out! They made it ALL UP and they even had the responding officer fooled. I am coming to help with all that boring paperwork, so Ecklie can be an ass to everyone but Grave. OK?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok, on the street to the lab now, be back soon."

"Bye"

Catherine rounded the corner to the lab, parked, and went to Grissom's office. She seated herself next to his desk and took a large stack out of his pile. She settled down into working, and after awhile, she looked at the pile of done papers, and saw that there was only two files left to do. She tossed him one, and took the other. They finished in silence. Grissom thanked Catherine, then sent her to breakfast. He said that he would meet her and the team there. She left.

When she reached the table, everyone was already there. She smiled at the two empty chairs, one next to Sara, and one next to Warrick. She sat in the one next to Warrick. He smiled at her, and then turned away when she started to blush. Grissom came five minutes later, seating himself next to Sara, giving her a big smile that she returned. They ordered, and ate. They told each other about the day and Catherine told them about helping Grissom with paperwork. She told them that one thing she had had to do was fill out a repot about the fake out, and that she was still pissed. She also told them that Grissom had a right to complain about the paperwork, it was TEDIOUS!!!!!

They left separately, except Sara. She had gotten a ride with Nick, and had said that she was going to walk back to the lab after breakfast. He had gotten the hint that she was going to get a ride with someone, most likely Grissom. She got into the passenger side, and said to Grissom, "Home, Gil, I'm tired!"

He laughed, and went back to their house. Sara momentarily forgot that she still had her car at the lab when Grissom told her that he had some fun planned. He was always mysterious about things related to this 'fun'. She laughed as he swept her into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed, and got overtop of her.

CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR CSI GSR

When they woke up in the morning, she rolled over and smiled at him. She told him that they were gonna have to answer some awkward questions when they got to work.

"Why?"

"My car's still at the lab, right where it was when Nick and I left yesterday, and it hasn't been touched."

"Well, they're CSIs, let them figure it out."

The End!

A/N2 I really hope you liked it. I'm not really into writing smut, so you can use your imagination where I was vague!

Please Review! You will be my best friend if you do!!!!!


End file.
